The Second Musketeer Mission Trilogy: Part Two
by Lyssita Lennon
Summary: Part Two of "The Second Musketeer Mission Trilogy". Even after a year, things have been going great for Corinne, Viveca, Aramina, and Renee. Untill they must face thier newest and most deadly enemy...love. rated T, just to be safe.
1. A Lot Happens in a Year

_(A/N: IMPORTANT! Ok so this is the sequel to my earlier story "Ther Second Misketeer Mission". I'm warning you right now, it leaves off on a HUGE cliff-hanger. And here's the deal: I'll post chapter 2, when I get two reviews for this chapter, and so on and so forth. Meaning chapter 1 plus 2 reviews equals chapter 2 being posted, and that's how it's gonna work with the following chapters as well. Now, on to the story!)_

Chapter 1. Alot Happens in a Year

Alot can happen in a year.

Corinne, for instance, recovered fully from her "accident". A small, circular scar, just above the left side of her waist, was all she had to show from the encounter.

Viveca had found away to remove any stain from any fabric, which came in quite handy, for the girls were constantly dirtying they're uniforms.

Aramina had met someone who respected her occupation, and was aware of the constant danger she and her comrades always seemed to be in.

Renee has created an extremely detailed map, of the castle's secret passageways, that all the Musketeers were required to have memorized.

Louis had greatly improved his hot-air balloon. With the girls' help, he'd created a way of steering the balloon, and finally learned how to land the thing.

Ever since they had kissed that night, Corinne and Louis had been secretly seeing each other. They would meet in a corridor that no one else knew about. No one suspected a thing, or gave second thoughts to their "friendship".


	2. A Promise, Remembered

_(A/N: A quick shout-out to all my reviewers: Thank you for reviewing!)_

Chapter 2. A Promise, Remembered

The hallway was quiet. Corinne peeked out from around the corner. Seeing no one, she dashed down the hallway and pressed her hand to the wall. The passageway opened and she slipped inside.

Familiar arms wrapped around her waist and Corinne felt her cheeks flush. She'd never been one for blushing, but lately she'd been feeling just plain girlier.

"I can't stay long," she said as Louis kissed her neck, "I have to meet back with the girls in an hour."

"An hour," Louis groaned, "Corinne, I haven't seen you all week."

"I know and I'm sorry," Corinne apologized, "But at least I'm here now and we can spend some time together." And she began to kiss him gently.

He smiled against her lips, "That's…good…" was his muffled response. His hand wove into her hair, his arm wrapped around her waist.

All to soon, Corinne pulled away, "I have to go now," she said, breathless.

Louis sighed, "Now?"

Corinne nodded.

"Fine," he breathed in defeat, and unwillingly released her.

Corinne turned to leave.

"Wait!" Louis shouted.

"What?" Corinne asked.

"Do you remember a year ago, when you promised that we'd eventually go on another balloon ride?" Louis began.

"Yes," Corinne said, a smile playing on her lips, as she was fully aware of the direction their conversation was headed.

Louis took a deep breath, "Well, uh…I was wondering, if maybe, you'd…uh…"

Corinne laughed as he struggled for words, "I'd love to."

"Great! When?" Louis asked.

"Is tommorow alright?" Corinne replied.

"Tommorow!" Louis gasped, shocked, "Don't you have duties and obligations as a Musketeer?"

"Well, yes, but Monsieur Treville's been rotating us," Corinne explained, "that way we each get a day to rest. And tommorow just so happens to be mine and the girls' day."

"That's perfect," Louis said, "So, tommorow?"

"Tommorow," Corinne agreed, kissed him once more, and made her way down the corridor to meet her comrades.


	3. A Good Excuse, is Almost Never Needed

Chapter 3. A Good Excuse, is Almost Never Needed

"_Maybe I could tell them, I'm going to visit home for the day," _Corinne thought. She was trying to think of excuses to give to Aramina, Renee, and Viveca. _"Or that, I'm exploring the city, or that I'm not feeling good and staying in bed all day."_ As Corinne opened the door, she decided to use the first excuse, it made the most sense.

"Corinne!" Aramina gasped.

"You're late!" Renee added.

"Sorry," Corinne said, her cheeks flushing a deep pink, "There was…something that needed my attention."

"So, Corinne, what are you're plans for tommorow?" Viveca asked, as she emerged from the closet, arms full of fabric.

"Oh! Uh…" Corinne stammered.

"Can I go first?" Aramina interrupted.

Corinne nodded, relieved.

"Well," Aramina began, "Anthony's taking me on a picnic, just outside the city. He says, he has a surprise for me!"

"Sounds…interesting," Renee said, raising an eyebrow.

"What about you Viveca, what are you doing?" Corinne asked, dodging the question herself.

Viveca's cheeks flushed, "Well, I'm actually doing the same thing as Aramina," she admitted.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Renee asked.

"Who is he? What's his name? What does he look like? When did you meet him?" all these questions exploded from Aramina.

"That's why," Viveca said, cocking her heads in Aramina's direction.

"Well, tell us!" Aramina pressed.

Viveca took a deep breath, "His name is Gregory Page, but he prefers to be called Greg. He has vivid, sapphire blue eyes, ink black hair, and skin pale as snow. He's my childhood best friend and when he came to visit a few months ago, things just clicked."

"I knew his name sounded familiar," Renee said.

Aramina giggled, "I guess Corinne and Renee haven't found that special someone yet."

Corinne felt her cheeks flush again. She _did_ have someone, but he had to remain a secret. If that information got into the wrong hands, it could be extremely dangerous for them both.

"Well…" Renee murmured, trying to fight back a smile.

"You too!" Viveca gasped.

Renee nodded, her cheeks taking on a hint of pink, "His name is Richard Howe."

"Tell us about him!" Aramina said, her voice rising with excitement.

Renee began explaining, and Corinne tuned out their conversation. Looks like she didn't need an excuse after all.


	4. It's Always Good to be Prepared

_(A/N: Ok, so I know this one's really short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise! And now there's just one chapter left! And a quick reminder, this story is a trilogy, and this is part two. Part one is already posted and complete.)_

Chapter 4. It's Always Good to be Prepared

"You're sure we have everything?" Corinne asked.

Louis nodded, "I'm sure," but to make extra certain, he patted down his pockets, the small, square box still intact.

He breathed a sigh of relief, _"If I'd lost that…well, it wouldn't be good."_

"You forgot something, didn't you?" Corinne said, her arms folded across her chest.

"I didn't forget anything," Louis assured, taking her hands and leading her towards the balloon, "I promise."


	5. Floating Over Paris

_(A/N: Ok so here's the conclusion of part two. Like I said, it leaves of on a MAJOR CLIFFHANGER! If you want part three sooner, leave more reviews!)_

Chapter 5. Floating Over Paris

"This is absolutely amazing!" Corinne exclaimed, as the balloon drifted gracefully through the clouds.

"So, I take it, you're having fun?" Louis asked.

Corinne laughed, "More fun then when Renee, Viveca, and I, had to sneak into the castle, use those fake names, and you believed us!"

"You and the girls are pretty close then," Louis guessed.

"I couldn't ask for better sisters," Corinne said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Do they know about-" Louis started to say.

"Of course not" Corinne interrupted, "It's too dangerous for them to know."

Louis nodded, "I see."

"While we're asking stupid questions," Corinne smirked, "You do know how to land this thing, right?"

"Well, Rinnie," Louis said, teasing, "If I can't, you certainly can."

Corinne nearly doubled over in laughter.

"Corinne, can we be serious for a minute?" Louis asked.

"No promises," she said, fighting another outburst, "But I'll try."

Louis let go of the balloon's steering system, his hand reaching into his pocket. "Corinne," he said, "I love you and I want to be with you forever," a small, velvet box in his hand, "Corinne Viviania D'Artagnan, will you marry me?"


End file.
